As he cries
by Nipah-chan
Summary: The professor was taken from Emmy - and Emmy wants to revenge his disappearance by taking it out on everyone that could have done something to save him. Whatever the cost.


**Recently re-ignited my love (if you can call it love… you'll know what I'm talking about if you've seen it) of Higurashi. And I was going to write a fanfic just about it… but then I got kind of sidetracked and tried to write some sort of horror Professor Layton thing. So I just made both and then combined them. And this was born… What do you think of it? I've never really tried to write horror stuff before… .**

_Emmy's pov_

There are some things I remember really clearly. Moments that may not be considered that important, and moments that are. And some of those strange memories that only pop up from time to time, those are the ones that enchant me the most. Those are the ones I get lost in. The vivid detail and perfect matching of emotions. They're like a little cinema show playing in my head – a reminder of days long gone by now. I find them amusing now. They mean nothing to me any more.

When I take my knife and hold it to someone's head little memories play of these people singing and laughing with me. I can compare these images to my friends' now screaming and twisted faces and it only makes me laugh. How weak they all are. If only they gave in to the power that is always right there – then maybe I wouldn't have to rip every living shred away from them.

If only they'd let that power save the professor, like I know they could have. But they chose themselves over him. They let him be taken. They all let him die. Every one of them. And that is why it is my job to return them to justice.

_Clive's pov_

I never thought waking up could be so painful… My head aches so badly. I can feel warm blood trickling down my face. What happened? I can't remember much. I think… I think… Emmy. It was Emmy. I went with her because she said she was going to turn herself in… And then… Then I saw someone who looked just like her in a cage just over there… Wait? I can hear her screams but I can't sit up to find her.

I looked up then, and I saw Emmy. She was standing above me.

"Hello Clive" she murmured. This wasn't the Emmy I knew, no way. This was someone new and dangerous. Her eyes danced dangerously.

"Give Emmy back!" I cried out – realising suddenly what must have happened to her. "Come on Emmy, you can fight this!"

She tipped her head back and laughed at me. I kept going – maybe, just maybe it would work. But she kept laughing.

"I've been waiting a long time, Clive. As if I would leave now. My demon makes me stronger – it could make you stronger too"

"Never" I objected "I know how it feels – but trust me please, its evil. It really is. Fight it Emmy" I was reminded of my fight with myself… to try and destroy London. How did it feel now the tables were turned?

"Don't you see? I don't want to fight it! I did to begin with – I thought it was bad. But now I realise it's not, it's just another part of me. Just as I know its part of you – you could come and join me"

"No, Emmy, never" I paused "I don't want to kill all of my friends and family – because I care for them. Because I care!"

"Very well then," she laughed. Then she pulled a nail out of her pocket and held it lightly against my index finger. "You know very well what is going to happen to you – just the same as happened to poor weak little Luke Triton over there. He always relied on the professor, as did you from what I can recall. You made his life a misery the pair of you – no help to him, just a burden. No wonder he left us all"

As she talked I let my eyes wander over the room I was in. I could hear someone weeping – probably the girl who looks identical to Emmy. But the room… it was dangerous to say the least. There were things in there I prefer not to think about. But I was drawn to a wooden cross like thing. A body was strapped into it. A body… it was Luke. It was definitely Luke. Although his clothes were red from blood I could still tell it was him. He had multiple stab wounds through his arms and legs. Each one was still fresh…

"How could you…" I muttered under my breath. "If torturing me will save others lives – torture me all you want. But please, let that girl go – and let Emmy go"

But she just started laughing again and sat down on the bench I was strapped to. "Did you even think of begging for your life?" she asked, as she swept her ice cold hand across my cheek.

"Well in that case, please don't kill me" I said – and tried to smile.

"None of those things are going to happen – but it's nice to talk to you, for the last time" she said giggling slightly. I shivered – but found my smile was plastered to my face. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot" she smiled; as she traced my jaw line with sharp nails.

Then she stood up and placed the nail on my finger again. Taking in her other hand a hammer from another bench. I shut my eyes and tried to think about something else…

"Oh come now Clive, why not face the pain like a true gentleman?" she laughed. I opened my eyes in the direction of my hand for a split second and in that split second I saw the hammer come crashing down on the head of the nail. And then I felt the pain. At first all I felt was the sharp point of the nail pressing on my nail – and then I felt it crack my nail and sink into my finger. I felt the thump as she went to hit again. And then the dull thud as it hit bone – which soon shattered. Followed by a dull thud as it pierced the bench.

I flinched and twisted in agony. I won't even begin to describe the pain.

"Open your eyes Clive!" she commanded "and stay still, it will only be more painful if you move. Trust me" she laughed, and smiled an evil smile.

I didn't think anything more painful to be possible – until she drove another nail into another finger.

I opened my eyes again then – and I saw the two nails sticking out of hand. I instinctively twitched my hand and the pain rocketed up my arm. I squirmed and tried to escape the pain. There was no escape.

"Does it hurt?" she crooned. "Let me take them out for you"

She wrapped her slender fingers around the nail, and pulled it out. My finger went up with it before my finger and the nail separated. Then she took it out of the other finger too. I lost all consciousness then – my head had been thumping, and everything hurt.

"I haven't finished yet! Wake up" she sung. I woke up again then – for a brief moment. She was leaning over me.

"They're coming" she whispered in my ear - before sitting up straight. I could hear banging and screaming. Someone was trying to get in.

"She's in here!" I yelled "Someone help me – please!"

Emmy laid her hand over my mouth. "You don't want another nail – surely" she muttered. I felt the throb in my hand again, the throb of my life leaving me. I would rather that than another nail…

I took a deep breath – I was about to die anyway. Emmy was coming down with me.

"She's in here!" I yelled again. "Help!"

Emmy smiled at me, "Unfortunately I don't have the time to drive another nail through your hand" she giggled. "But you can watch this"

She went to the cage where I had seen the girl who looked exactly like her. And I watched her pull the girl out by her hair. Emmy was holding a knife – but she didn't use it. They switched clothes. She wasn't even going to get in trouble for this…

My hand was throbbing and the angle I had my head at was uncomfortable so I lay it down. I wanted to faint again. But I couldn't. The screaming and the banging was getting louder – if anything I had to stay awake for them. To tell them that Emmy was pretending…

The girl came over to me then. "Run!" she cried "Run, just run!" And I watched as a crimson blossom spread across her torso. Her body fell limp and lifeless against mine and I could only just see Emmy on the other side of her.

I could feel the girl's blood running still warm and pooling below me. I refused to acknowledge it.

"Emmy! Please Emmy!" I cried - but I didn't know what I was asking for.

"Oh grow up, Clive! You've been in jail before – this will be no different" she said – that was when I realised she intended for me to be accused of killing this girl.

"They'll never believe that" I mumbled – not having the strength to speak any louder.

"I suppose they won't. Well I'll just have to stop you from talking" and then she moved towards me. I tried to look away from her – but I was staring into the eyes of her lookalike. Her dead lookalike. Her face was pale and ghostly. Her eyes were hollow. And there was a small trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. Quite suddenly her mouth opened and my face was drenched in her blood. I moved my head away quickly – but when Emmy got to me I was still covered in it. It made my skin feel crumbly – as if I would just break down and be blown away.

Emmy crouched down and stared me in the eyes.

"You do look a lot like Luke, you know" she noted. I didn't have the heart – or the blood to reply. I didn't want to think about Luke's dead body hanging only a mitre or so away. He had ended the same bloody way I was about to. The same way this girl had – and the same way Flora was probably going to end too. There was no stopping Emmy now… I prayed for Flora. Or I tried. Emmy pressed her hand against my cheek making me flinch awake again.

"Stay focused on me for a moment" she told me. And then I felt something cold and sharp tracing my neck. For a moment I thought it was her nails. But then I felt a gentle throb. This was it. Run Flora. Run as far and as fast as you can. Let the whole village run. Let the whole world run. Run from Emmy. Run from her demon. Run from death.

The same way my life is running from me.


End file.
